A Night to Remember
by ClaireShepardHKKY
Summary: Yusuke is in a funk and Hiei plans on finding out why. One-shot! This is rated M for a reason! This is Yaoi and also graphic, please do not read it if this offends you. Please review, I would appreciate it!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor am I making any money off of this.

**A/N:** Hey guys, I know that I'm supposed to be updating Atlas Shrugged, but I've had this written for awhile and have been debating on whether to post it or not and finally decided I may as well. Just so everyone knows this isn't beta'd, it's just all me. So please excuse any mistakes I may make. This is a one-shot and I hope you all like it.

**Warnings:** This is YAOI, which means boy on boy! It will also be a lemon, which means naughty, naughty things! So please, please, if you do not like this kind of thing, then DO NOT read! Thanks! Also, there is plenty of bad language and the characters are a bit OOC (okay, maybe they're a lot) so be warned.

**NTR**

_The moon was full that night; it had been so bright that I wouldn't have needed any other kind of illumination. It had glowed upon the two of us in such a way that his skin had shined like a star. He had looked gorgeous; I'm willing to admit that now. It's been a year since that night; one whole year since I'd heard the three most wonderful words ever spoken to me, and by the least likely person to. I'm glad that Kami was kind enough to bring him to me, but allow me to take you back to that night, the night I'll never forget…_

**NTR**

The Tentai had just finished a fairly simple mission. It had been a basic track and kill which had been completed in just a day. Currently all the boys were in the Kuwabara's apartment having planned a movie night after the mission was done. Yusuke was in a corner of Kazuma's room, not particularly in the mood for socializing. Yusuke had come to a realization earlier in the week that had him constantly lost in thought and depressed. He decided he had been enough of a downer for one night and so he rose from his sitting position, ready to leave.

"Hey guys, I'll have to catch up with you later. I'm pretty beat so I'm just gunna head home." All this had to be said over Kurama and Kuwabara's arguing over what movie to watch.

Kurama wanted to see some romantic comedy but Kuwabara wanted to stick with his favorite old kung-fu film. Shaking his head Yusuke went to leave but not before taking a glance at the single window with its dark occupant. For once Hiei had been successfully roped into spending time with the rest of the team. Not that he was participating, more like ignoring everyone and everything. That was until he heard Yusuke was leaving.

Hiei had noticed that the detective had been somewhat off lately. Fearing that it was something serious Hiei had been shadowing him for over a week now. Skillfully having hidden his Ki Yusuke had yet to find out that Hiei was tailing him on a daily basis. Hiei couldn't figure out why he was so concerned about him; he should not even give a damn if Yusuke wanted to mope, yet he did and, night after night, he continued his vendetta. As Yusuke left the apartment Hiei took his chance and flickered out the open window he had been sitting in.

Having finally settled on a movie both he and Kuwabara could enjoy, Kurama turned to announce to the others that they had finally chosen a film only to discover that it was only him and Kuwabara left. Turning back to Kuwabara, Kurama grinned.

"I guess it's just you and me now Kazuma." Kuwabara had already started the movie and all Kurama got as an answer was silence as Kuwabara was entranced by the television screen.

**NTR**

Yusuke slowly and quietly walked down the street that would eventually lead to his apartment building. He had his hands shoved into his jeans pockets and was staring a hole into the pavement. Lately he had been feeling quite depressed and confused. He had realized something the other day and now it was plaguing his mind every second of every day. Yusuke had discovered that he had unusual feelings for one of his teammates, which also must make him gay. Something he had never thought he would be. He was disgusted with himself and not because he was a homophobe, but because he hadn't figured it out sooner and now had feelings for someone he should not; someone who would never return them. So Yusuke would suffer day in and day out with these unrequited feelings.

"Why the hell do I even care? I shouldn't be feeling like this!" Yusuke yelled to the empty street.

Kicking a soda can in his path hard enough to send it into orbit, he sighed, "Why do I have to love him?"

Yusuke felt like breaking down into tears of frustration right on the spot but he held them back, at least until he got home to his own room. His mother was long gone which just added to Yusuke's depression. He had no idea where she had gone – off with one of her boyfriends he supposed. She had left a note, saying she was headed to Jamaica but Kami only knew if that was the truth. So Yusuke knew he could return home and cry like a fucking baby with no interruptions; he made himself sick. He could not stand acting like such a fucking girl. Yusuke had reached his apartment building and started up the flights of stairs to his apartment because, of course, there was no elevator in this shit hole. He finally reached his door and pulled out his key, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. He pulled off his shoes, dumping them onto the mat beside the door. Not bothering with his house slippers, Yusuke headed straight for his bedroom as he felt the first of his tears surfacing. He had been strong the entire day and the whole walk home; now it was time to let go.

He was just about to throw himself onto his bed like some lovesick teenage girl when he noticed his window was wide open, a breeze blowing in from it. He knew he had not left that open so his eyes scanned the room finally noticing the person sitting on his bed. He was unable to see the person's face in the dark, nor could he see much else because the person had been smart enough to sit in an area where the moon did not shine.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke demanded. He couldn't sense any kind of energy off the guy so he could not tell if it was human or demon; he decided to be prepared either way as he took a fighting stance.

"You know who I am detective." Hiei's voice was only a whisper in the quiet of the night.

"Kami Hiei, don't freak me out like that!" Yusuke shifted out of his fighting stance, sighing in relief now that he knew it was only Hiei.

Yusuke realized that he still had tears on his cheeks and so he wiped at them hoping that Hiei had not seen anything. An awkward silence proceeded where Yusuke just stood shuffling his feet around waiting for Hiei to say or do something. When he said and did nothing, Yusuke started to get annoyed; he just wanted to be alone.

"So…what do you want anyway?" Yusuke asked as he went to flick on the light so he could see better.

"No, leave it off," Hiei whispered.

"Huh? Why? I can't see."

"Just do it detective."

Yusuke rolled his eyes but listened and moved back to his original position in the room. It was dark except for the moonlight that spilled through the window. Yusuke realized it must have been full in order to cast so much light.

"Okay, I left the light off, now what the hell do you want?" Yusuke asked once again.

Sick of standing Yusuke decided he may as well sit on his own damn bed and so he plopped down next to Hiei, trying to be casual but his nervousness was too noticeable for that to work. He refused to look in Hiei's direction and instead stared at his dresser which had a picture of the whole gang on it; his one and only decoration.

"I'm worried about you detective."

Yusuke started at Hiei's voice. "You, worried? That's funny. Come on, what's the real reason you're here?"

"What's been going on Yusuke? If you think I haven't noticed how depressed and pathetic you look than you are much more foolish than I originally thought. Seeing you crying just minutes ago proves that."

"You know what, fuck you Hiei. I don't need this shit from you right now, alright!" Yusuke's thrill over hearing Hiei say his first name was lost in his anger. He did not want to talk about this with him; not ever.

"Wait…are you the one that's been following me? I constantly felt like I had eyes on me! How would you know otherwise? My life is private and I don't fucking appreciate you butting into it!"

"Yusuke…"

"No! What right do you have to spy on me? Why do you even care?" Yusuke was furious; he could not believe that all this time Hiei had been right there, watching as he cried, as he went about his daily life.

It was silent for a time and then, "Yes, I was the one who was following you. I thought it was for your own good."

"What does it matter to you? Afraid I won't be in tip top shape for the next mission or some shit?"

"No, that's not the reason. I can't explain why I felt the need to do it or why I was worried about you to begin with, because you're right, I shouldn't care." Hiei sighed in frustration, running a hand through his spiky locks before he took his cloak off and tossing it across the room in anger. "All I want to know is what the hell is wrong with you."

Yusuke had calmed down a little after hearing what Hiei had to say. It had seemed sincere from what he could tell and he knew that Hiei didn't normally lie unless he had to. Breathing slowly, Yusuke let his anger go, knowing it would do no good in this situation and he also knew that it would not faze Hiei in any way.

"I'll tell you what's wrong but you have to promise me something."

"Alright detective, what is it?"

"You need to promise not to laugh."

"If this problem has gotten you so depressed I don't see how I could laugh at it." Yusuke took that as him saying that he wouldn't laugh and nodded.

Yusuke decided that tonight, whether he go rejected or not, he was going to tell Hiei how he felt. He was going to tell him about all the feelings he felt for Hiei. The little fire demon that had somehow wormed his damn way into his heart and soul. Yusuke noticed Hiei looking at him, waiting for him to start.

"Well, I'm in love."

"Isn't that usually a good feeling?" Hiei questioned.

"Not in my case, now can I continue?" Hiei just nodded. "The person I'm in love with will probably never return my feelings for him." Hiei made sure to take note that it was a man Yusuke was in love with.

"I want to tell him how I feel and I've been hiding all this for a long time now. It's just become too much, I need to get it out into the open but I'm afraid he'll hate me. That's the last thing I want but I don't know how to deal with this anymore and that's why I'm so depressed."

Realizing that Yusuke was done and wasn't going to divulge any more information without prodding, Hiei decided to add his input.

"You'll never know if he'll hate you if you don't tell him." Hiei was pretty positive by now that Yusuke was in fact in love with Kurama. It had to be him or that orange haired baka, but Kurama made more sense. Deciding that he needed to know he decided to take a rise and ask.

"Who are you in love with anyway detective?" He needed to know; otherwise he'd be just like Yusuke. Stuck with feelings he couldn't get rid of but would never be returned.

Hiei had discovered months ago that he had more than feelings of friendship for Yusuke. He had kept things professional, not wanting to try anything because he knew Yusuke was not gay, or whatever it was that these humans called it. In the demon world things were less complicated; it didn't matter who or what you mated with. No one bothered you about it unless they were attempting to steal your mate but that usually ended up in death for one of them. Hiei needed to hear from Yusuke's own mouth that he was not the one Yusuke had fallen in love with so he could just drop this useless emotion.

"Well, I-I'm in love w-with…"

"Spit it out detective!" Hiei demanded.

"I'm in love with you goddamnit!" Realizing he had just blurted that out, Yusuke looked horrified. He slapped his hands over his mouth and started to back away from Hiei, who sat stunned into silence. Yusuke continued to back away until he fell to the floor and then he skidded across it until he reached a corner by the door. Yusuke's breathing was erratic and shaky as he waited for the rejection he knew was coming. Hiei would say some derisive comment and then flee through the window.

"Is what you say true?" Hiei finally spoke, once again his voice nothing but a whisper.

"Y-yes, it is."

"Come here Yusuke." Hiei beckoned him to return to the bed.

Yusuke knew then that Hiei planned to murder him because he had to go and open his big mouth. He was always getting in trouble with his stupid big mouth. Accepting his fate, Yusuke rose from the floor and proceeded over to the bed. Yusuke couldn't see Hiei's eyes to try and read what he was thinking as Hiei's head was bowed.

"I swear if this is some kind of joke detective, I will never forgive you." Hiei suddenly stood, grabbing Yusuke behind the neck and pulling him down into a bruising and searing kiss.

Yusuke's eyes shot open as wide as they could go as he felt Hiei's warm mouth upon his, then slowly, he allowed them to close as he melted into the kiss in its entirety and began to kiss Hiei back. Hiei slid his tongue over Yusuke's lips asking for access and Yusuke was happy enough to oblige. His tongue sensuously twined with his and Yusuke realized that Hiei's mouth was just as warm as the rest of him. He tasted delicious and his tongue felt like velvet upon his, Yusuke couldn't get enough. He moaned as Hiei's body shifted closer, pressing against him and creating the friction he needed. Hiei broke away from him as they both needed to breathe and rested his head on Yusuke's chest, letting his hand fall and travel to Yusuke's waist instead.

Not wanting to break the spell but needing to know, Yusuke asked, "So, what does this mean exactly?"

"This means I accept and return your feelings detective, you should be smart enough to know that at least."

A smile crept onto Yusuke's face because he knew that Hiei had just made a joke, which was something new also. Yusuke could almost cry because he was so happy, so amazed that this was actually happening. He half believed it was a dream but it felt so real that it couldn't be.

Getting impatient, Hiei once again pulled Yusuke down for another kiss but continued on until they were sprawled out on the bed. Yusuke lay on his side with his arms wrapped around Hiei as they continued to kiss, their tongues playing together. Yusuke realized that he had a raging erection to the point it was painful, when Hiei rubbed against it with his knee he could not help but cry out.

Hiei broke the kiss to look at Yusuke; he had a grin on his face when he realized why he had cried out and he rubbed his knee along Yusuke's erection again and, once again, Yusuke cried out.

"God Hiei, that's almost painful it feels so good." By that time Yusuke was lost in his lust and really did not care what came out of his mouth.

"Well, let me help relieve some of that pain detective." Hiei reached down towards Yusuke's straining erection; he ran his hand lightly over the bulge in Yusuke's jeans making him squirm before he finally traveled up to the zipper. He slowly pulled it down allowing Yusuke's cock to spring free and smiled because the detective had worn no underwear.

"Hn, were you expecting to get laid tonight Yusuke?" Hiei teased as he wrapped his strong, callused hands around Yusuke's manhood.

The detective was unable to answer as pleasure shot through his entire body, he had never been touched like this and for the past month he had not even bothered to masturbate. Hiei had him at his mercy and there was nothing he could do about it so Yusuke allowed his eyes to dip closed as he rode the waves of pleasure. Hiei kept a steady pace and was pleased to see the faces that the detective was making but, when his eyes closed, Hiei decided to be a little meaner. Crawling down the other man's body Hiei released his hold on Yusuke's penis, receiving a cry of disappointment in the process. Smirking, Hiei bent and laid kisses along Yusuke's thighs, teasing him with his tongue as he squirmed beneath him. Taking pity on the poor man Hiei reached his objective and slowly ran his tongue up Yusuke's length.

"Oh christ Hiei!" A flush spread across Yusuke's cheeks and slowly traveled down to his chest – this was his first blow job and he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing.

"Just relax, I'll do all the work." Hiei bent to once again lap at Yusuke's cock, licking up a bead of pre-cum in the process.

The detective had a very fulfilling and tangy taste to him and so with that in mind, Hiei hollowed out his cheeks and allowed Yusuke's manhood to slip between his lips. As he began to bob his head up and down Yusuke was already close. It had been too long since he had been touched down there, by himself or otherwise. He did not know how much more he could take when he felt Hiei squeeze the base of his dick hard. The pain immediately stopped any thought of an orgasm and so Hiei continued his work, making sure to use his tongue to the best of his abilities, he soon had Yusuke practically crying with the force of his need. Not being able to take anymore Yusuke reached down, running a hand through Hiei's hair before gripping it hard in his fist, hard enough to perhaps cause a bit of pain but, at that point, he did not care. He forced Hiei's head back up towards his lips, kissing him wildly as his hands fumbled with the shorter demon's multiple belts; he was finally able to undo all four of them and so he proceeded to unbutton Hiei's pants, pushing with his feet so they traveled down the demon's legs, before getting caught on his boots.

"Goddamnit, why didn't you take those off?"

Hiei only chuckled as he parted from Yusuke for a moment so he could remove his boots, shirt, and finally pants. He then made short work of Yusuke's remaining clothing, throwing them across the room where they landed who knew where. Before he could even turn back around he was grabbed around the waist and dragged back down onto the bed. He landed across Yusuke and both their bare cocks rubbed together, causing them to both moan.

"Detective, be careful or I may just take you right now instead of preparing a bit first," Hiei's voice was rough with need.

"Speaking of which…I know the basics here, but I don't own any kind of lubrication."

Hiei rolled his eyes and Yusuke watched as he reached above his head to his dresser and grabbed a bottle of long forgotten lotion. Yusuke was pretty sure he had used that the last time he had masturbated – over a month ago.

"Ahh, yeah I suppose that would work."

Yusuke watched as Hiei squirted a bit onto his fingers, rubbing them together so he could warm the lotion, not wanting to make it anymore uncomfortable for Yusuke than it was already going to be.

"Are you sure about this?" Hiei's eyes implored him.

Yusuke nodded taking it upon himself to guide Hiei's fingers towards his entrance. When the first touch of a single finger pushed against his opening Yusuke cringed, causing his muscles to flex.

"You need to relax or this is going to be much harder on you."

Breathing deeply the younger man nodded his consent and Hiei continued on, pushing past the first tight ring and finally as far as his single finger would go. He started to pump in and out of Yusuke slowly, allowing him to adjust. When he watched his detective's face finally turn to pleasure instead of discomfort, Hiei added a second finger.

"Shit detective, you are so tight." Hiei groaned just thinking about how it was going to feel to sink into him.

The process continued until he had three fingers spreading Yusuke; he wiggled them about hoping to find the spot he knew would drive his detective wild and he was rewarded for his efforts – as he pushed against the small nub inside of Yusuke he cried out in such a way that Hiei couldn't wait any longer. Ripping his fingers from Yusuke's body, Hiei once again grabbed the lotion bottle and spread a generous amount of the substance across his own cock. Yusuke looked down to watch his actions and could not help but think how something so large could be attached to someone so short. He supposed you should never judge a book by its cover.

Lifting Yusuke's legs up onto his shoulders, Hiei positioned himself at his entrance but not before giving Yusuke one last glance to assure he still wanted to continue. He received a wicked grin from the detective and took that as assent to go ahead. Holding himself steady, Hiei pushed the head into Yusuke's tight ring of flesh; Yusuke winced but knew that it would only be easier to get it done faster. Grabbing Hiei's ass in both hands the detective pushed him forward forcefully, causing him to plunge all the way in. With an animalistic growl Hiei fisted Yusuke's hair, glaring down at him.

He could tell the detective was in quite a bit of pain at his stupid act and it served him right for being so impulsive. But Kami did he feel amazing; the tight heat surrounding him made it hard for him to sit still, letting out a groan Hiei buried his face in Yusuke's thigh, nipping the flesh there.

"Hiei, please move, I'm not made of glass. I've endured much worse than this and the longer you sit there the worse the pain is."

Hiei wasn't ready to move as he felt he may come at any time if he did, instead to distract himself he bit into the detective's thigh; surprisingly, this elicited a moan instead of an exclamation of pain. That was a good sign as it meant marking him would be all the easier and so Hiei sunk his small fangs in as deep as he could get them, sucking hard on the flesh of Yusuke's leg. He drew blood and drank it down as it came, knowing that soon Yusuke would be covered in his scent and residual energy. When Yusuke's moans became desperate Hiei finally disengaged and began to pull out of him only to slam back in. He knew he had immediately hit the detective's prostate because of the keening sound that came from his mate's throat.

Rocking back in forth in a steady rhythm Hiei kept a good grip on Yusuke's legs, just letting them go slow at first he watched as the blood he had drawn continued to seep out of the wound, down towards where they were joined. Dropping Yusuke's legs he instead gathered him up in his arms, turning so Hiei's own legs were hanging off the side of the bed. Picking Yusuke up he forced him into a sitting position so he was now sitting in Hiei's lap. Hiei's fingers dug into the other man's hips as he allowed Yusuke to ride him at his own pace. He nuzzled against his mate's chest, biting one of his nipples as he did. Yusuke let out a surprised gasp and started to rock harder against him. Hiei once again wrapped his hand around the detective's cock, knowing they were both close to climax, and began to stroke with the rhythm they had already created. Hitting his mate's pleasure spot once again he watched as Yusuke threw his head back, the gel that had been holding his hair long gone from all the sweat that now ran down both the men's bodies. Hiei pounded up into the detective one last time before Yusuke released with a drawn out moan.

"Hiei, oh god yes…."

Hiei was so very close himself but he knew in order to finish he would need a faster pace so he pushed his detective back down onto the bed. Leaning over Yusuke Hiei set a frantic pace that became more erratic as he came closer to his own release and with one final hard thrust pleasure exploded behind Hiei's eyes, temporarily blinding him. He groaned before finally collapsing on top of his mate, not caring that there was a sticky mess on both their chests and sweat soaking them. Hiei just lay there, not ready to remove himself from Yusuke's body and he sighed as the detective's arms encircled him.

"Let's just sleep like this, huh?"

"You'll regret it in the morning," Hiei mumbled, he was already half asleep.

"We can shower together, it'll be fine."

Hiei mumbled something incoherent in return before burrowing himself against Yusuke's neck. With a smile Yusuke reached below him to drag up the sheets and covered them both. Before he drifted off into the land of dreams himself Yusuke took notice of the way the moon shown against Hiei's skin. It made him look ethereal and with that last thought in mind, Yusuke succumbed to sleep.

Owari

A/N: Hmmm, how was that for my first lemon? I don't know how I feel about it. So please leave some reviews with your comments on it. Also, if I get enough positive feedback for this I may eventually write a sequel but if not, then it's no skin off my nose I suppose.

The Crazi Greek


End file.
